1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an antenna for receiving broadcast televisions signals, and more particularly to a steerable television antenna coupled to a network interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, many people are considering “cutting the cord” to traditional television programming providers such as cable television companies or satellite television providers. They are considering this for a variety of reasons such as a limited interest in television viewing or the expense of the programming. Television programs obtained via cable companies or satellite television providers are currently bundled into packages made up of many channels in each bundle, and an individual may only watch 10 channels, for example, but must subscribe to costly packages with many more channels, often involving subscribing to multiple bundles, in order to get the few channels that they watch.
Content or service providers are exploring how to provide a more targeted offering by providing television content via an internet connection to the user's television, but traditional business models are preventing innovation in this area. Local network programming remains one of the most popular sources of content for television viewers, but widespread deployment of the local programming over the internet is prohibited due to advertising rights and other business issues.
Combining an over-the-air approach with internet transmission of programming presents a dilemma because reliable indoor reception of digital over-the-air signals in all conditions remains elusive.
Traditionally, the television and television antenna have been linked over traditional RF interfaces. Steering systems and diversity have been used to augment reception but have had limited success. In set top box approaches, the reception function has been removed from the display device but the physical antenna remains tethered to the reception function over the traditional RF connection. Technical developments and maturity of the necessary technology have advanced so that a new approach to a television reception system is now possible. The present invention provides an apparatus and method which separate the television signal reception, tuning and demodulation functions from the rest of the television set.